The advent of the Internet has allowed for easy communication amongst varying groups of people around the world. Unfortunately, as use of the Internet became more popular, the individual devices connected to the Internet that effectuate the transmission of messages between users became more slow to respond to such requests.
Accordingly, e-mail messages that used to be quickly delivered through a comparably uncluttered Internet have become delayed due to the high load experienced by many devices on the Internet. Therefore, what used to be a comparative real-time transmission medium has unfortunately become burdened by its own success.